The invention relates to a bone anchoring device for anchoring a stabilization rod in a bone or in a vertebra. The bone anchoring device includes an anchoring element, a receiving part for receiving a head of the bone anchoring element and for receiving a stabilization rod to be connected to the anchoring element. The anchoring element is pivotably connected to the receiving part and can be fixed at an angle by exerting pressure onto the head via a pressure element that is arranged in the receiving part. The anchoring element and the pressure element are to be inserted from a top end of the receiving part and a spring element withstands against removal of the pressure element through the top end once the pressure element is inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,356 describes a polyaxial bone screw including a screw element and a receiving part that is pivotably connected to the screw element and a pressure element to exert pressure onto the head of the screw element to fix the angle between the screw element and the receiving part. The receiving part as an U-shaped channel for receiving a stabilization rod. The pressure element comprises a cylindrical recess that is to be aligned with the U-shaped channel to receive the rod therein. In order to hold the pressure element in a position aligned with the U-shaped channel, the position of the pressure element is fixed by crimping through bores provided in the receiving part.
US 2005/0080420 A1 describes a multi-axial bone screw that includes a screw element and a receiver member, a base member for retaining the screw element in the receiver member and a crown element exerting pressure onto the head of the screw element. The crown element comprises a snap-ring assisting in holding the crown element within the receiving part by interfering with a stop surface of the receiving part. The multi-axial bone screw is a so-called bottom loading type screw wherein the screw element is introduced from the bottom into the receiving part.
WO 2006/116437 A2 describes a bone anchor for spinal fixation in form of a polyaxial bone screw including a screw element, a housing, a sleeve and a collet arranged in the housing for exerting pressure onto the head of the screw element. The head of the screw element is introduced through the bottom of the housing. The sleeve has retention tabs that snap into slots in opposite wall portions of the housing. Alternatively, the retention tabs may be formed on the housing and the slots may be formed on the sleeve.
Usually, the polyaxial bone screws of the above described type are delivered, for example by the manufacturer, in a pre-assembled condition. In this condition a specific screw element, e.g. a screw element having a specific length and shaft diameter of a specific thread form, is connected to receiving part and the pressure element is arranged therein so that it can not escape. For the surgery, the necessary number and types of such pre-assembled polyaxial bone screws are selected and provided in advance as a full set of implants.
When the known polyaxial bone screws are in the pre-assembled condition, the pressure element is in a position that enables the head to freely pivot within the receiving part. In certain situations during surgery such an unrestrained pivoting is not desirable.